A user of a conventional disposable absorbent article typically experiences a localized build up of heat that is generated by the body in the vicinity of the absorbent article. The heat, in turn, leads to increased trans-epidermal water loss (TEWL) as the user's body tries to diffuse the heat. The heat in the vicinity of the absorbent article is more noticeable during hot and humid weather, when a user who wears an absorbent article is performing extended physical activity, such as walking or running or when the user is committed to remain in an environment, such as a bed or chair, that generates heat. The friction caused by the absorbent article against a user's skin in combination with the TEWL that is induced by the heat can be a precursor to skin irritation and a breakdown of the skin barriers. If not quickly remediated, the friction and TEWL may lead to the formation of pressure ulcers that can cause irreversible damage to the skin of the user.
Some conventional absorbent articles include microporous breathable films to alleviate heat generated by use of the absorbent article. Microporous films enable air to flow through the absorbent article to reduce the humidity and, to a certain degree, the occlusion of the user's skin and pores. However, such films are incapable of cooling directly or indirectly the epidermis of a wearer of the absorbent article. Moreover, the effectiveness of the microporous films is dependent upon having a relatively cool environment surrounding the exterior of the absorbent article.